rise_of_humanity_rdzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Smartest Characters
No 1. The Ancestor of All Arts Name: Great Sui Gender: Male Clan: Nazi Clan Parents: Leizhe, Huaxu Saviour of the prenate livings, creator of the totem pattern system, one who started a new era of his own and the origin of peace that calmed the chaotic universe. He is known as - the Great Sui. After the fall of Dark Age, Great Sui started the Fire Order Era, he created the Void World, the totem patterns for the prenates to cultivate, godly words and godly languages for them to communicate, and also the calendar to keep track of time. He has also created a unique little thing - the great preceptor, Xin Huo, to pass down the knowledge generation to generation. The Fire Order was a strong era, after the first Sui Sovereign Great Sui, there were a total of thirty-two reigns of Sui Sovereign. The Sui Sovereigns were greatly adored by their people and during the festivals, they would all sing a song to praise their ruler. Later in the days, Great Sui brought along his twenty-four disciples and created the Void World. An eternal world for the dead prenate livings, also a place for the spirits to receive the worshipping of their people so they could have a chance to reverse their state from prenate into innate. Great Sui is the strongest living in the Fire Order Era and thus, many have not realized the intelligence he has. After all, he has one-handedly created the totem pattern cultivation system that is used for millions of years, and that could allow the prenate livings to be as strong as the innate gods. During the creation of the totem pattern system, Great Sui has found the thirty Paths of Heaven and created the Heaven. Such intellectual, is he not worth to be the first? No 2. The One Who Repressed It All Name: Fu Min Gender: Male Race: Fuxi He was the first to realize the innate gods' nefarious plans - to raise the prenate livings like fishes. He was also the first to ever repressed a whole era on his own. He had once lost his Fuxi True Form. Then, in the midst of immense sadness and sorrow, he found back the spirit and will of a true Fuxi, finally understanding what the Fuxi are and the responsibilities a Fuxi should bear. He had changed his name and sworn to revive those who died because of him. As the strongest being in his era, Fu Min's frame of mind was already in the level of Dao God. But as he was a prenate living and had no means to reverse his state into the innate, his mortal body has dragged him down and caused him to unable ascend into the level of Dao God. However, his attainments in the cultivation were so strong that despite him not being in the Dao God level, he had understood everything about it, just that his mortal body was still at the imperial state. And because he could not reverse into the innate state, he still died of age in the end. When he was alive, there wasn't a single soul that dared to defy him. He had supported the prenate livings on his own, bore all the responsibilities on his shoulders. He has created the Six Paths Reincarnation and was working on the seventh realm before his death. He has the ability to look into the past and see the future, and has placed down many helps to aid Zhong Yue in his path. He was the one leader of prenates that had repressed the world on his own. No 3. The Transcender Name: Feng Xiaozhong Gender: Male Race: Human Father: Feng Shang Wife: Pan Suxin (Xiao Suxin) Child: Feng Wuji, Feng Huaiyu Cultivation Level: Dao God He was intelligent, smart and nearly omniscient. But due to his personality, he was not so welcomed by his own people. Feng Xiaozhong was a seeker, one who longs for nothing but to understand the fundamentals and principles that formed the universe. He has cutted off his human nature, taken out his humanity and the only thing that could trigger him was his father, Feng Shang and his wife, Suxin. He started his path in his birth place, the Ancestral Star. There, he had captured many livings from other races, plundered the tombs for the corpses of the gods and dissected them for his research. He created an art to break the first bloodline seal in the human body. When he broke the seal, his soul was pulled into ten thousand years ago and met with the Black Monarch of that point in time, trapped in darkness for hundreds of years. Eventually, he turned crazy and his actions were even more bizarre, causing his own father, Swords Gate Headmaster Feng Shang, to seal him away which he was then freed by Feng Wuji. There was a nefarious plot by Heaven that was planned to wipe away the last strand of humanity in him. His wife, Xiao Suxin, was reincarnated as Pan Suxin and that broke his usual frame of mind, causing him to fall in love again. However, Heaven then killed his wife and that broke him from the inside, nearly turning into a heartless and emotionless celestial being. But the death of his wife had caused Feng Xiaozhong to shift the attention to their son, Feng Huaiyu, causing Heaven's plan to fail and he had then asked Feng Huaiyu to cultivate under Zhong Yue as a disiple. He was one of those who stood alongside with Zhong Yue till the end. The creator of the complete Seven Paths Reincarnation and the founder of the true seventh realm. He was not any weaker than Zhong Yue and has became a Dao God eventually. Feng Xiaozhong was listed as the third because of his talent. He had nearly analyzed every single type of secret realms and could imitate them as he like. Although the secret realms he had imitated may not be in their perfect form, but they were surely just a line weaker than that.